Mobile devices, including cellular phones, smart phones, mobile Internet devices (MIDs), handheld computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and other similar devices, may be utilized for a wide variety of applications for various purposes, the input of information may take different forms.
Among other control inputs, the motion of the mobile device itself in space over time may in some cases provide information regarding some intent or other information from a user. The detection of the motion may utilize elements such as accelerator and gyroscope elements to detect the motion of the mobile device.
However, detection of a particular motion may be difficult. In some cases, an input motion in certain circumstances may be similar to the simple movement of the mobile device as the user moves or shifts in position. In particular, determining the beginning and end of motions may be difficult to discern, particularly when different users may handle the mobile device in varying ways.